


A Matter of Taste

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Matter of Taste

Title: A Matter of Taste  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s prompt #255: Bottle Shock  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Matter of Taste

~

Harry took a sip of wine, his eyes widening. “Brilliant, even better than pumpkin juice.”

“You’re certainly no wine critic,” Severus sneered.

Harry shrugged. “True. All I know about wine is whether or not I like it.”

“Indeed.”

Finishing the last of his goblet, Harry asked, “Is there more?”

“Why should I waste superb wine on you when you can’t tell the difference between merlot and swill?”

Harry grinned. “If you get me drunk, I might put out.”

Later, as they finished the last of the bottle whilst naked in bed, Harry reflected he could get used to fine wine.

~


End file.
